


All Perishable Is But An Allegory 世间万物无一不是隐喻

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 人鱼梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: 世间万物无一不是隐喻 。——《浮士德》人鱼不老不死是有代价的，他们活在诅咒里，甚至觊觎降诅咒于人类头上，因为是人类最初嘲笑他们不懂何为爱，愚蠢地将生命献祭却两手空空。字数：12895





	1. -沉船者的救星-

**Author's Note:**

> 窝对人鱼戴花已经觊觎很久了(○ﾟεﾟ○)  
> 还有贝爷的荒岛实验。。

他们在突然刮起的风暴里撞上了礁石，所有人都不知道这里有条险象环生的岛礁群，几乎像是凭空冒出来的一样。船翻了，所有人都死了，或者说失踪了，岸边看不到死人的尸骨，只有一些海上的垃圾在这里堆积，Gareth Bale在这个海岸线上走了半个小时，什么都没有发现，除了亮得恍眼的沙子就是不停拍打海岸的海潮。  
  
身后有树林，但Gareth暂时还不想进去，茂密的丛林深处响起陌生的鸟鸣，密密麻麻的树冠遮天蔽日黑不透风，谁知道那里面有什么危险的东西。  
  
情况不太妙，目前Gareth只有一把随身带着的折叠小刀，和一身还没干透的衣服，流落荒岛，生命垂危。Gareth想到了鲁滨逊漂流记，想到了星期五，也许这树林里有食人族，而他自己只有一把折叠刀，而且只学过几招基本的防身术，这不太妙。  
  
而那条救了他的人鱼则在离他不远的近海滨和海豚玩耍。毫无生存压力的感觉。  
  
“Gareth！你还要走吗！我累了，别走了好吗！”那条人鱼的尾鳍在碧蓝的海面拍打出一个漂亮的水花，转过他漂亮的脸朝Gareth喊道。  
  
没错，这是条男性人鱼，或者说雄性人鱼，身材健壮，面容英俊，鱼尾的鳞片在阳光下闪闪发亮，整条鱼尾看起来像是偏近海藻一样的浅绿色。Gareth猜他自己大概是世界上第一个发现人鱼不止是存在于神话里的人类。但是这条人鱼看起来是那么的习惯人类，不像是头一回发现人类的样子，也有可能，他不是大海里第一个发现人类的人鱼。  
  
Gareth停下来一屁股坐在了沙滩上，想着他需要喝水，他的喉咙现在渴得有点发痛，海水干掉残留的盐渍也正从他头发上掉落。在这个陌生的荒岛，也许这条人鱼依然是他的救命稻草。  
  
“嘿，你知道哪儿有淡水吗？”Gareth清了清嗓子朝人鱼喊，人鱼听见了，往Gareth这边慢悠悠地游了过来，脑袋在海面上一沉一浮，怪可爱的。人鱼顺着海浪滑上沙滩，半趴着以一个非常近的距离盯着Gareth Bale。  
  
“我不叫‘嘿’，我的名字是Cristiano。”人鱼正儿八经地说着，Gareth又一次看到了这条人鱼身上看起来很结实完美的肌肉，似乎下面正蕴藏着无穷的力量。Gareth的脸上有点发烫，他相信这是因为天气过于炎热。  
  
“好吧，Cristiano，这附近有没有淡水？”  
  
“淡水？”  
  
人鱼脸上的困惑不像是装出来的，Gareth突然想到人鱼大概是听不明白，毕竟人鱼可能只用喝海水就行了。  
  
“就是……我们人类喝的……湖水或者内陆河水。”  
  
人鱼一脸顿悟，扔下一句“你等着”就转身投入大海中，转瞬间就游不见了。Gareth有种很古怪的直觉，这条自称叫Cristiano的人鱼可以为他找来各种他所需求的东西，然而Gareth不清楚的是，人鱼为什么要为他做出这么多。人鱼本来可以在他带到这座荒岛上就不再管他，被人类知道人鱼种族的存在一定是个巨大的罪行。  
  
Gareth想到了安徒生童话里的“海的女儿”，美人鱼为了和王子在一起而和海巫做了交易，用美妙的嗓音交换回了人类的双腿，跳舞时的每一步都如同踩在刀尖上，由于爱得不到回报而跳海化为海上的泡沫。那么Cristiano是否知道这个人类的童话呢？但Gareth不是王子，Cristiano也不是像童话里的那种拥有雌性第二性征的人鱼，何必担心那么多。  
  
Gareth远远地就看到Cristiano在海面上招了招手，游得飞快。难道大海里面存在淡水？Cristiano去哪儿找来了淡水？  
  
等人鱼游近拖上了一堆东西，Gareth定睛一看才发现这是一整箱的……瓶装矿泉水。WTF？  
  
“那边沉着很多，”Cristiano在朝海平面上指了个方向，“大概是从你们那艘船上掉的，船不知道被龙卷风吹到哪儿去了，但留下了这些。我看过你们人类老是喝这个水。如果你想找其他的水，说不定岛里面有，我不确定。”  
  
Gareth拧开矿泉水的瓶盖猛喝了好几口，余光看到人鱼一直盯着自己瞧，突然间Gareth想到他以前去水族馆看过鱼，也许那些鱼心里的不自在就跟Gareth现在的心情差不了多少。  
  
“看什么？”  
  
“你们人类真奇怪。”  
  
“你们人鱼更奇怪好吗。”  
  
Cristiano皱了皱好看的眉型，尾鳍拍打了几下沙子上浅浅的水洼，好像在抗议Gareth的发言一样。他低头看着他自己的鱼尾巴，又看了看Gareth壮实的腿，陷入了沉思。Gareth也好奇看着Cristiano沉思的样子，直到Cristiano冰凉的手指突然捏了捏他毫无防备的小腿肌，Gareth被吓得缩了缩腿。  
  
“为什么你们可以立起来？”这条叫Cristiano的人鱼像个小孩子一样不懂就问。  
  
“为什么你们可以在海里生活？”另一个叫Gareth的人类反问。  
  
Cristiano又陷入了沉思，但明显这已经超出了他的知识范围，应该说他从来都没有质疑或思考过他自己种族的本质问题。就像Gareth一样，他从来都把能在海里生活当作一个理所当然的本性，而不是天赋。  
  
“Gareth你有交配过吗？”  
  
正在慢吞吞喝水的Gareth一口喷出来，Cristiano倒是异常正经的表情。  
  
“你的意思是说恋爱吧？”  
  
Cristiano摇了摇头，“我家人想强迫我和其他的人鱼交配，他们想要抱孩子，所以我逃走了。”然后他朝Gareth笑了下，这瞬间他的脸都像在发光一样熠熠生辉，“然后我看到了你，你真的很没有意思，动不动就整天坐在岸边的椅子上不知道在看什么玩意儿。”  
  
Gareth吓了一跳，他不可置信地瞪着人鱼，“你从伦敦就在跟着我了？”  
  
“你猜？”人鱼低低地笑着，Gareth不得不承认，他笑出来的样子真的很好看。“你喜欢跟一种又圆又小的球玩，你还不小心把它撞出了围栏，你忘了？最后还是我把它捡到送还给你的。”  
  
Gareth现在的世界观崩塌后正在重新塑成，他一直以为是浪潮把皮球送到了岸边，没想到是人鱼帮他捡回来的。这条人鱼究竟跟踪观察了他多久。而旁边趴着的人鱼还在不停地说，边翻滚着回忆边低声笑，沙子从他的头发上洒下。  
  
“你喜欢在太阳正中的时候进食，还要喝一杯闻起来似乎有些苦涩的水。你喜欢在那张椅子上坐到太阳落下之前，月亮的边影出现在天空上的时候，你会整理你的包包，把你一直在看的东西放进去。岸上的光亮起来的时候，你也刚好离开我的视野范围。大部分时间你都不会在那里，但过个六天你又会在那里出现，不过偶尔也会有例外。”  
  
Gareth已经目瞪口呆了，他皱着眉张了张嘴想说什么都又找不到话说，人鱼完全掌握了他的生活规律，他的确是每周星期天都要去泰晤士河边，他很喜欢那里的公园环境。他的午餐固定是三明治和咖啡，星期天是托特纳姆热刺队的休息日，所以一个人的时候，他一般都喜欢选择来公园读书放松，偶尔他会和其他朋友来这里踢球玩儿。  
  
他憋了很久，才憋出一句，“我到底有什么特别的能让你这么关注我？”  
  
Cristiano盯着Gareth的脸，若有所思地抿嘴，眼神透着狡黠的光，凉凉的尾鳍扫到了Gareth的腿上，这种盯视几乎让Gareth有些脸红了，毕竟这条人鱼真的太漂亮了。Gareth看到Cristiano张开了唇线，嘴角轻翘的弧度很好看。  
  
“因为你看起来蠢蠢的。”  
  
Gareth Bale差点捏爆自己手中的矿泉水瓶。


	2. -火焰般的眼睛-

人类区别于动物的最大一点，就是人类可以制作并使用工具。但并不是每个人类都能完美贯彻这点。Gareth Bale已经努力了大约两个小时，还是毫无所获，太阳已经接近地平线，而他脚边的木头一点火星都不给他冒。  
  
历史学家说类人猿早在几百万年前就掌握了钻木取火的方法，而他这个现代人却无法让木头屑出现一丁点的火花，Gareth开始情不自禁怀疑自己的智商是不是连类人猿都比不上。蹲得四肢酸痛的Gareth直起腰深呼吸了口气，看向被落日的余晖映照得像洒上黄金粉末的海平面，远远地可以看见有两只座头鲸跃出水面砸出巨大的水花。天上盘旋着一大群军舰鸟，整个海岸都像在趁着入夜前做最后的狂欢。  
  
Gareth听到自己肚子也开始不安份地咕噜叫了起来，他一整天都没有吃东西，效仿古人做钻木取火的手段又特别消耗体力，只是单纯地摄取水分并没法对他解决饥饿感有任何帮助。但无论如何，生火都是最重要的一个前提，黄昏的荒岛已经开始有点凉意了，Gareth可不想自己被晚上的海风吹成个感冒病号。  
  
而那条人鱼呢，Gareth疲惫地四处望了望，刚好看到不远处的Cristiano正趴在浅滩上，玩着一个，打火机？等等，那玩意儿是打火机吗？Gareth突然感觉自己的脑袋要爆炸了，但无论他怎么看都觉得人鱼在玩的一开一关冒出火苗的东西，的确是打火机这个人类科技最高杰作的玩意儿没错。  
  
“WTF……”Gareth丢下手里被折腾了两个小时的木头，急冲冲地小跑到人鱼面前，不顾人鱼惊异的表情，一膝盖跪在了沙子上伸手抓住了人鱼的手腕，“你……你从哪儿找到的这个？你有打火机怎么不跟我说？搞得我像个白痴一样学类人猿钻木取火！”  
  
Cristiano皱着眉想挣开人类抓住自己手腕的手，他瞪着Gareth莫名冒火的眼睛说：“不知道你在说什么，这是我自己捡到的，我干嘛要向你汇报？”  
  
听到人鱼冷冰冰的语气才慢慢回过神来的Gareth手忙脚乱地放开了手，抿着嘴低头不知道说什么，但他心里莫名火冒三丈的怒气还没有消下去，人鱼说得没错，人鱼根本就没有做错什么，Gareth强迫自己的理性在脑袋里转了一圈后才缓过气来，“对不起……我有点……对不起……”Gareth沮丧地捂住了脸，Cristiano眨了眨眼抬手将打火机塞到了Gareth的手里。  
  
“如果你想要这个，跟我说就好了。你想要什么，想干什么，都跟我说好吗？我看着你在那儿蹲着不知道干什么，我喊你你也爱理不理……有时候我真有点搞不懂你们人类在想什么。”  
  
Gareth看到Cristiano的嘴角翘了翘，倾斜的金黄日光在人鱼的脸上留下深深的暗影，像雕塑一样英俊的面庞就显得更加帅气逼人了。Gareth脸上有点热，他低下头轻声道着歉，隐约听到自己好像说了一句类似承诺的话。  
  
人鱼笑了出来，“说你蠢，你还真的蠢。”  
  
人类的火种得到了解决，火焰在Gareth收集来堆成堆的木柴上急促地跳跃，热气拂在Gareth的身上几乎让Gareth放松得叹息，但身心一放松下来肚子就更加饥饿了。Gareth正想回头找人鱼，人鱼就先他一步喊了出来。  
  
“Gareth，你想吃东西不？”  
  
“你真是我肚子里的蛔虫！”Gareth急切地点了点头。  
  
“蛔虫？”Cristiano皱起了眉，他直觉这不是个什么好词。  
  
“呃……意思就是你很了解我。”Gareth不好意思地挠了挠头，“我今天都没吃东西……”他看了看已经变得昏暗的四周环境，海面都已经看不是很清楚了，不断的海浪声倒还是没有任何变化。“你能呃……找点吃的来吗？”  
  
“没问题，刚好我也饿了。”人鱼朝Gareth比了个自信的拇指，转身就投入了黑漆漆的海面底下，大约过了十分钟人鱼回来了，手里抓着一条还在摆动的巨大金枪鱼。  
  
“我操！”Gareth忍不住惊叹。  
  
“我的捕猎技术是最棒的，你可以尽情赞美我。”Cristiano得意洋洋地哼了哼，尾鳍兴奋地在浅滩上拍打。Gareth不喜欢说奉承话，但对于这条无时无刻都令人感到惊喜的人鱼，他也无法忍住强烈的笑意。  
  
“嗯，你真的太厉害了。”至少他保证这句话是真心实意的。  
  
  
  
后来他们在吃着Gareth所做很难说得上是美味的烤金枪鱼的时候，Gareth边啃着鱼肉，边想到今后的出路。他已经在这个岛上呆了一整天，身边唯一称得上给他作伴的就是这条叫Cristiano的人鱼，至少比星期五强力多了。但他需要尽快回到人类社会里，他的球队还需要他，他还需要继续他的职业足球运动员生涯，他正处在事业的上升期。可能一天的失踪还没法引起社会上的关注，但他相信自己被解救是迟早的事。再不济他还有人鱼呢。  
  
Gareth偏头看向正专注吃着稀罕烤鱼的Cristiano，水灵的眼睛里映照着火焰，又长又翘的眼睫毛上带着些许还未蒸发的水珠，人鱼天生就有一张能轻易登上世界级杂志封面的脸和身材。除了下半身，Gareth不知道Cristiano的鱼尾算不算得上人鱼界的顶级。  
  
“你就不能帮我去喊救援吗？”Gareth忍不住说出自己一直没问出口的话，“我是说，帮我传个纸条，或者其他什么手段？”  
  
人鱼也偏头看了过来，眼睛有种Gareth读不懂的色彩，“我不想。”末了他又补充了句，“我不愿意。”  
  
“啥？”Gareth糊涂了。  
  
“人鱼从不说谎。”Cristiano面无表情地说着，把串着烤鱼骨头的短木枝扔到一边，“我不愿意为你喊救援。”  
  
Gareth的脑子费劲地思考人鱼话里的逻辑，然后他猛地想起童话里的说法，人鱼一定对他们接触人类这方面有着非常严格的规定，甚至是禁令。Gareth似懂非懂地点了点头，但他还是皱着眉想到了另一种可能性。  
  
“那你为什么要救我？难不成你是想把我养肥了再吃了我？”  
  
Cristiano瞪着Gareth脸上认真又紧张的表情，随后爆发出了洪亮的大笑，他躺在沙地上翻过来滚过去地大笑，接近透明的鱼尾巴在地上疯狂拍打，人鱼的夸张反应让Gareth一下子有些慌张起来。“我从没吃过人肉，但我不在乎尝试一下，”人鱼好不容易缓过来，边揉着他被笑痛的肚子边憋着笑说，“你是不是电影看多了？”  
  
Gareth的脸上露出代表尴尬的红色，但被火光掩盖了下去，“你知道电影？”  
  
“我经常听到河岸上的人类聚在一起讨论电影的剧情，那些电影听起来就特别荒诞不经，什么异形啊，什么海怪啊，还有变种人，真的有变种人吗？听说他们受到了不少不公平的待遇。”Cristiano担忧地说，人鱼的善良让Gareth有些手脚无措。  
  
“不不，他们不存在，是虚构的。没有会控制磁力的人，也没有会随意探听其他人思想的人。”Gareth急忙解释，直到人鱼露出释然的表情。  
  
“你知道吗，我看过一次唔……那应该叫什么，露天电影？嗯……我看到上面的两个人类面贴着面，是在干嘛？而且这个动作好像很多人类都喜欢做，河岸边，海边，船上，好像永远都不腻烦一样。”  
  
“接吻吧？情侣都喜欢这么干，这表明他们是相爱的。”Gareth丢下吃剩下的鱼骨头，擦了擦嘴情不自禁笑着说。  
  
“为了表达好感？”  
  
“唔，也可以这么说吧，大概……”Gareth把视线从火堆上移回到人鱼身上才发现，人鱼正朝他挪了过来，人鱼的手撑在了Gareth的大腿上，轻松地挺腰就接近了他的脸，嘴上冰凉的触感并不像Gareth以往所幻想的接吻感觉，人鱼的全身都凉凉的，但撑在Gareth腿上的手却像是点起了火。  
  
这个时候人类清楚地看到了人鱼火焰般的眼睛，是就算生于海水之中也不会熄灭的火焰。


	3. -刚愎自负-

人鱼沉入了大海，人类躺在不时劈啪作响的火堆边，用之前收集来的椰树叶勉强盖住自己，脑海里还在思考着刚刚的那个吻。冰冷，但又有一丝温情的，吻。这可是Gareth Bale的初吻，他的初吻被一条人鱼给夺走了，还是一条雄性人鱼。  
  
Gareth自认自己不太直，但他没想到会在此时此地被强行推到新世界。但明显看得出来人鱼并没有对他做出任何解释的欲望，Cristiano只是看着Gareth目瞪口呆的表情，得意地笑了出来，然后就迅速地跳进了海浪里，黑漆漆的海面很快就掩盖了人鱼的踪迹。  
  
月光从云层后透了出来，倾洒在海面上的景色有种梦幻的感觉，这可是原生态的，Gareth心里悲凉地想着。他完全不知道自己该对那个吻做出什么样的反应，也许他该惊慌哀嚎，那是他的初吻，他被强吻了！但也许他又该惊喜，毕竟对方是个美人，准确地说是美人鱼，他大概是这个星球上唯一一个有此殊荣的人类。  
  
Gareth默默地想着人鱼大概是喜欢他，谁会跟着船一路从英国游到这儿，还救了他的命，更别提在英国的时候还整天关注他，可能不止一个月。以前网络上的段子都说如果有个人能天天去你的社交网络主页浏览更新，那这个人不是暗恋你就是想杀掉你。Gareth想到小时候住在隔壁的Mary老夫人，已经丧偶的Mary老夫人天天坐在小花园的摇椅里盯着大门，理由是她在等她的丈夫回家。  
  
Gareth愣愣地看着略有些晃眼的火光，他想到了人鱼的眼睛，那里面的真诚感情可不像是骗人的。如果人鱼不是如他所言是想养肥了再杀掉他，那可能真的是喜欢他。然而令Gareth百思不得其解的是，人鱼真的能喜欢人类吗？先不提种族差异造成审美差异的可能性，《海的女儿》的结局还依然萦绕在Gareth的脑海里。  
  
缩在火堆边的落难威尔士人边纠结地想着人鱼边睡着了。  
  
第二天，名字叫Cristiano的人鱼并没有出现。Gareth沿着附近的海滩走了圈，遥望一望无际的大洋，一点鱼尾巴都没见着，天上有几只零星飞翔的军舰鸟，还有几只停在不远处的海滩上啄食从沙子里挖出来的牡蛎。机会上好，Gareth在吃完金枪鱼肉早餐后决定去岛的深处探探路，于是他揣上防水打火机，折叠小刀，两瓶矿泉水，和用树叶包起来的一块鱼肉就出发了。  
  
为了防止迷路，Gareth每走几分钟就在经过的树干上刻了个叉，随着Gareth越走越深，他越来越觉得自己像是在亚马逊丛林里探险似的。树林的植被极其茂盛，树冠遮天蔽日，几乎看不见树林上方有什么东西，连是否有山峰都无法获知。而更随着时间的流逝和潜意识知道离海边距离越来越远，Gareth发现自己开始害怕了。即使四周只有此起彼伏的鸟鸣，但谁知道有没有凶猛的野兽会突然窜出来咬断Gareth的脖子。  
  
他可能走了一个上午，温度和湿气都在上升，阳光透过树叶照射在全是落叶和泥土覆盖的地面上，Gareth之前全是沙子的运动鞋如今沾满了泥浆和细小的枝叶，汗水浸湿了Gareth胸前印有一只海豚图样的短袖衫，矿泉水已经喝完了一瓶，树林里唯一的人类开始考虑着往回走了。Gareth闷闷不乐地靠在一块巨石边喝了口水，沿途几乎一无所获，可能呆在海边才比较正确，毕竟人鱼也在那里。  
  
这时威尔士人的耳边突然传来淅沥的水声，再定神细听，居然是磅礴的落水声。Gareth听过这个声音，在威尔士的国家公园里，在伦敦的森林公园里，在电视的探索节目里。他一下就来了精神，飞跑了过去。  
  
是瀑布。Gareth高兴坏了，他尝了口瀑布下方水潭里的水，不是咸的，清凉得可口，Gareth的双眼里几乎快要淌下热泪。他三两下就脱下了衣服扔在旁边的石块上，欢呼着一个鱼跃就跳进了水潭里。浑身的盐渍活像把他裹成一条腌鱼的感觉早就让Gareth郁闷得要命，现在他有了个洗澡的机会，Gareth简直想趴在地上感谢上帝。  
  
来回游了几圈后Gareth撑在水边仰头看上去，凭借瀑布这块的空地他才看清了不远处耸立着一处高山，大约是耸立在岛中央的一个死火山，也可能是活的，但景色的确不错，像日本的富士山似的：典型的火山口形状。可能瀑布的水就是从那上面流下来的，Gareth再次感谢起了大自然的鬼斧神工。  
  
感觉洗得差不多了正想爬出水的Gareth突然感觉脚踝被抓住，随后就被轻易地猛拖回了水里。Gareth第一反应是他被鲨鱼咬住了腿，他的腿要断了，他再也不能踢足球了，所以他开始尖叫，惊恐得像斯皮尔伯格拍摄的“大白鲨”里的主演们一样刨着水奋力往上游。直到他在被搅得全是浑浊水泡的水下睁开眼睛，随后模糊看到了下面Cristiano的脸。  
  
人鱼的手扶着Gareth的胸就轻松地把他推出了水面，在重新获得空气的Gareth还在用力咳嗽喘气的时候人鱼凑到了他面前，眉头紧皱，脸色愠怒，人鱼咬着牙说：“你叫得像被虎鲸咬住尾巴的海豹。”  
  
Gareth反射性想尖叫反驳“这不还是你害的！”但他忍住了，他刚刚猛地喝了一大口水，同时还刺激到了气管，现在喉咙里还没缓过劲儿来，他不可置信地瞪着人鱼，想到这是岛内的水潭，人鱼出现在这里实在不符合逻辑。  
  
“这个地方下面有条连接大海的洞穴，如果你觉得无法理解的话，我特地给你解释清楚。”Cristiano依然像是憋着一口闷气地说着。  
  
“不是，你，你想害死我吗？”Gareth也生气了，刚刚那下子一点都不像人鱼在跟他开玩笑。  
  
“对，我想害死你，你这个天真自大的混蛋，我在海边找了你半天，还以为你被什么鲨鱼拖到海里去了或者碰到什么有毒的水母晕倒了，我找遍了整个海湾，我害怕找到你的尸骨！”Cristiano连珠炮似地说着，一点都没有想停一会儿的迹象，“然后我才意识到你可能是跑里面来了，我不知道该怎么办，毕竟我没法上岸，如果你倒在哪里，我根本没法救你！我能战胜巨浪，但我没法……没法上岸！你懂吗，我不是人类，我没有腿！借你们人类的语法，Gareth你真他妈是个婊子养的混蛋！”  
  
这下子Gareth才是被结结实实地吓到了，就像是一把巨锤敲响了Gareth耳边的铜钟，让他震耳欲聋，大脑也跟着震颤得几乎短暂地失去意识，他盯着人鱼，嘴张了张又一时找不到适合的话说。  
  
叫Cristiano的人鱼搂着他的腰浮在水面上，全身都湿漉漉的，水珠从人鱼的头顶滑下，眼睫毛上也全是细小的水珠，深棕色的眼睛像是哭泣后的一般湿亮。人鱼也会哭吗？Gareth不确定，但他看得见人鱼眼里的沮丧是真切可辨的。  
  
“对不起。”Gareth听到自己说。  
  
“对不起，对不起，你们人类就知道这样说，在河岸边，在海边，在船上，好像这样说就真的有效果似的。”Cristiano的语气是满满的不屑。  
  
“当人类这么说的时候，说明他是想挽回某样东西，并且他是真心在乎这样东西的。”他边说边捧过人鱼的脸，低头轻轻碰触到人鱼湿软的嘴唇，就如同昨晚的篝火边那时一样，相同的触感，但又有一些不同。这一次的接吻似乎还传递了某一样东西，让Gareth的心底发软，又像是某样东西在Gareth的心里坍塌了一样。  
  
当Cristiano收紧手臂闭上眼睛回吻的时候，叫Gareth Bale的人类已经听不到瀑布砸在水面的巨响了。


	4. -松开你的枷锁-

“话说回来，你会唱歌吗？我看传说中的那些人鱼个个都被描述成塞壬一样整天坐在礁石上唱歌，你是不是也一样？”Gareth边把收集摘来的芒果切成片，边对着躺在旁边晒太阳的人鱼提问。  
  
“唱歌？”Cristiano翻了个身背朝天，眼睛依然悠哉地闭着享受热带日光。如果这个时候再给这条人鱼戴个墨镜，那就是活脱脱地沙滩度假风情了，这条人鱼还在慢慢地晃着尾鳍，就像沙滩上那些翘着二郎腿晒太阳的美黑男一样。说不定他这身接近深褐的肤色就是这样晒出来的。“你想听哪首？Payphone还是Viva La Vida，或者This Time For Africa？”  
  
Gareth差点没拿稳刀，他有点吃惊看着人鱼，“你都会唱？这些都是流行歌曲啊。”  
  
“会，但不一定讨你喜欢。”  
  
“……你们人鱼还真喜欢与时俱进啊。”Gareth笑了出来，拿着刀比了比，“Payphone怎么样？”  
  
人鱼瞄了他一眼，装模作样地咳嗽了一声仿佛是在清嗓子，然后Gareth就听到了大概他这辈子都不想再听第二次的“美妙”歌喉。  
  
“我早就说了不一定讨你喜欢了，”Cristiano无辜地眨了眨眼睛，朝逃到沙滩另一边的人类大声呼喊，“但你也用不着跑那么远吧！”  
  
“不过说实话我有点佩服你英语讲得这么好。”依然心有余悸跑回来继续做着鱼肉菜的Gareth问道。  
  
Cristiano悠闲拍打沙地的有力尾鳍已经生生在地上刨出了一个坑，他看向Gareth的眼睛里闪过一丝调皮的神色，果不其然在Gareth还没反应过来之前他就迅速地蹦了起来把Gareth扑倒在了地上，好在并没有把装在椰树叶上的鱼肉和刀子给一起撞翻，“我不止会说英语，我还会说西班牙语，德语，俄语，等等等等，你们人类会说的话我基本都会说。”他得意洋洋地从上至下看着人类，人类只能忍着人鱼不轻的体重，扬起嘴角回应。  
  
“那你说一句我听听？”  
  
“说什么？”  
  
“唔……什么都行。”Gareth的手指轻轻摩擦过Cristiano覆盖有鱼鳞的腰下，有点犹豫究竟是抱住还是推开，他抬头看向人鱼逆光的脸颊，漂亮水润的眼睛似乎在诱惑他凑过去亲吻品尝。  
  
人鱼轻轻歪头迅速思考了一下，说：“Amor mio，Gareth。”  
  
“这是什么意思？”  
  
“葡萄牙语的我爱你，”Cristiano的微笑有种神奇的自信，相当感染人，“我曾经在河边听到一个小男孩儿给一个小女孩儿唱一首这名字的歌，特别的难听，我觉得我能比他唱得好，你想听听看吗？”  
  
“不，你休想。”Gareth赶紧贴过去用自己的吻封堵了人鱼危险的歌喉，手臂紧紧搂住了人鱼满是健康肌肉的腰，这个时候他是完完全全确信人鱼是没有撒谎的。  
  
Gareth Bale已经在这个荒岛上呆了十四天了，依然还没有救援的人来找他，海平面上连艘路过的船都没有，天空只有打着转飞翔找食的海鸥，海滩上只有螃蟹和一条人鱼，准确地说是在他怀里的一条人鱼，这条人鱼叫Cristiano，Cristiano救了落难的他，如果没有人鱼，Gareth不知道自己能不能在这个荒岛上生存超过三天。而且更离奇的是，这条叫Cristiano的人鱼喜欢他，或者说爱他，而他自己呢，也相当喜欢这条人鱼。  
  
Gareth Bale承认自己弯了，如果人鱼是人类，说不定在他们在沙滩上滚来滚去的时候就已经做了无数次了，但他现在的对象是个童话生物，所以他和人鱼的感情关系也只停留在亲吻爱抚的阶段而已。但Gareth也必须坦白，就算只是亲吻爱抚，他也已经满足了。然而他想要的东西不止是这个，他眼里的忧愁逃不过人鱼的眼睛，人鱼冰凉的体温无法温暖人类的现实梦想。  
  
“你很伤心。”Cristiano的脸贴在Gareth的胸口闷闷地说。  
  
“我想念我的家人。”Cristiano听到Gareth温柔地说着，他听得见人类平稳如雷鼓的心跳，“我想念绿茵场，我已经很久没踢球啦，我在想我是不是已经脚下生疏了。”  
  
Cristiano抬起眼皮就看到似乎已经沉浸在回忆里的Gareth，他还记得这个人类在踢那个小球时开心的模样，笑得蠢得要死，但就是那么吸引他。人类在公园长椅上看书的时候脚上缠着绷带，行走的时候一瘸一拐，但每次都会最后回到他口中所说的绿茵场上，皮球究竟对人类有多大的吸引力？作为一条人鱼，其实Cristiano非常乐意去了解一下，他好奇人类在绿茵场上的样子，他好奇人类的家人，也好奇人类生活里的每一个细节。他也相信人类比他更加“好奇”这些。  
  
Gareth低下头看向突然沉默下来的人鱼，并不清楚人鱼内心翻腾的思绪，但Gareth知道这有些反常，Cristiano不是个轻易会主动关上话茬的家伙，所以他轻轻拍了拍人鱼的后背，放低声音问，“在想什么？”Gareth Bale并不知道此时他的口气活生生就像是电影里男主角念出来的台词，再搭配上现在黄昏时候的暮色，简直就是一部爱情电影。  
  
Cristiano往Gareth的怀里再靠了靠，仿佛是舒展身子那样扭了扭鱼尾，漂亮的鳞片在晚霞下熠熠生辉，“我在想，明天你会迎接日出，而今天，我希望你只想着我，行吗？”  
  
Gareth深深地觉得人鱼话里有话，但他并没有深究，至于人鱼的后半句话，Gareth是完全同意的。“我希望不止今天只想着你，Cris。”  
  
“Cris？”Cristiano笑了起来，低沉的声音刺激着Gareth的耳膜，他下意识看向人鱼的嘴唇，而人鱼已经趁机凑上来偷掉了一个吻，“已经学会叫我昵称了是吗，大情圣？”  
  
“大情圣？我可称不上情圣，你在哪个电影里学会这个词的？”Gareth也笑了起来，任由人鱼把他压在沙子上，让他的头发稍全粘上沙粒，然后放声大笑。他摸上Cristiano类似人类臀部位置上的坚硬鱼鳞，让他们贴得更近，直到他们的嘴唇再次黏合在一起，他才又肆意品尝起了Cristiano嘴里大海的咸味。  
  
如果能在这里和Cristiano一起生活下去，Gareth Bale觉得大概也不赖。他有一瞬间迷糊地想着，直到夜色渐深，Cristiano在他怀里闭上了眼睛。  
  
第二天Gareth是被救援队的人叫醒的，这让Gareth吓了一大跳，他下意识地四处张望寻找Cristiano的踪迹，但这个海岛就像个真正普通的海岛一样，似乎也不存在叫Cristiano的人鱼这样的童话生物。其他人类的出现让Gareth Bale意识到他度过了多么离奇的两周。  
  
直到Gareth离开这个熟悉的海滩，他也没能见到Cristiano的影子。  
  
 _明天你会迎接日出。_ 人类隐隐约约记得人鱼说这话时声音里的平静，却是不寻常的平静。人类在救难船上裹着崭新干净的毛巾想了好半天，一直到他重新踏上英国的土地，他才后知后觉地意识到这是一句道别。


	5. -隐喻-

Dawson走进训练基地食堂的时候正好看见坐在角落的Gareth，一副恍惚模样吃着盘子里的土豆泥。Dawson叹了口气，去窗口拿了一盘吃的和两杯牛奶之后就径自坐到了Gareth的对面位子，把其中一杯牛奶递到了年轻的威尔士人面前说：“嘿，Gaz。”  
  
Gareth先看着突然出现在面前的食物，再慢吞吞抬起头来看着托特纳姆热刺的副队长，然后从脸肉深处强行挤出一个难看至极的微笑，让Dawson皱了皱眉头。“嘿，Michael。”这个年轻的左后卫说。  
  
“给你一杯热牛奶，小孩子该多喝，长个。”Dawson拿起叉子叉起一块鱼肉放进嘴里，边嚼边点头，“嗯嗯，真好吃，我一直都很喜欢这里的食物。”  
  
“我不是小孩子了。”用勺子慢慢搅拌土豆泥的Gareth半天憋出来一句。  
  
“你才22岁，伙计，”Dawson歪嘴一笑，“虽然现在整天摆着这一副阴郁的样子根本就不像以前的你，但你还是只有22岁。”  
  
Gareth闭着嘴深吸了口气，低声说，“……对不起。”  
  
“你道歉干嘛？”  
  
“我知道我从……海上失踪了 **一天** 回来之后就一直找不到状态，也拖累了球队，只是……”Gareth的声音低了下去，然后他突然抬起头盯着Dawson的眼睛问，“Michael，你相信不可思议的事吗？”  
  
Dawson挑起了眉毛，“比如？”  
  
“比如……人鱼……之类的？”  
  
“那不是安徒生童话吗？你是突然迷上了童话还是迷上了迪士尼？”  
  
“不……没什么。”  
  
随后他们就又沉默地低头吃食起来，直到一分钟后Dawson再次忍无可忍打破的这潭死水。  
  
“Gaz，我不知道你这是遇到了什么状况，但要注意，不能被任何负面的情绪影响到，现在已经是现代社会了，在这个时代踢球总是很艰难，因为竞争太多了。我们是职业球员，是职业球员就应该拿出职业球员的态度，你再这样下去，找你谈话的人就不止是我了，我想上周老Harry找你谈的也不少了？”  
  
Gareth愣愣地看着他，脸上露出愧疚的神色，像个被家长批评的小鬼那样低下头，“你说的对。”  
  
Dawson叹了口气，伸手拍了拍Gareth的肩膀，“你是个好球员，而且会越来越好，Gaz，我看得出来，我们所有人都看得出来。你很有天赋，你的成长惊人，我们都还记得你在意大利踢出的那个帽子戏法，你会成为这个时代一个伟大的球员，Ledley也这么说，但现在，你需要专注提升自己。我有预感，你未来会离开这儿，去到一个更高的联赛，更棒的舞台。”  
  
“离开热刺？”被夸得脸上有些泛红的Gareth睁大了眼睛，他不确定地摇了摇头，“我不觉得我会离开，我喜欢这里，而且……”  
  
“你会的，你在这个夏天拒绝了巴塞罗那，但也许你会去皇马，你不是一直都很热爱皇马吗？”Dawson边喝着牛奶边微笑着说。  
  
但是这里还有人鱼。Gareth Bale闷闷不乐地想着。  
  
“Gaz，Ledley要退役了，”Dawson吞下一大口牛奶，抬起手擦了擦自己的嘴，眼里透着认真和严肃，倒让Gareth心里更加愧疚了，“我们这些职业球员，黄金时间就只有这么点，Ledley是热刺的传奇，你也会是，就算你以后可能不在这里了。Gareth，时间可不等人。我相信你能做出正确的选择。”  
  
 _时间可不等人。_ Dawson的话像一个闷雷将Gareth从海底深处拉了上来，他浑身湿透，衣服上沾着人鱼的鱼鳞，那个叫Cristiano的人鱼用一天的魔法给了他两周的幻梦，人鱼的鱼鳞反射着炫目的华彩。或许这一切都不是真的，这一切都 **确实** 是他的梦境，Gareth Bale只是被冲到了那个荒岛，昏厥了一天的时间而已，他的肺里还有海水，他的口鼻至今呼出的都带着海盐的咸味，大脑因为这属于热带的咸味而时不时犯晕。  
  
他只是做了个梦，他梦到一条叫Cristiano的美人鱼救了他，他们在海边戏水，在篝火边接吻，在瀑布边述诸情话，在沙滩上缠绵拥抱。这个梦那么的美好，好得不像是真的，所以一定不是真的。  
  
他应该把所有关于人鱼的幻觉都给忘记，这个世界不存在人鱼。然而Gareth之前时不时地在训练的时候亦或者休息的时候突然发呆，他会禁不住回味那个梦境，回味和那个人鱼的幻觉相依相伴的短暂时光，而天知道他在那个梦境里为什么还在希望自己回英国踢球。  
  
但是Dawson的话更能激发出他的理智，所以他告诉他的好友Luka Modric说，他做了一个关于人鱼的美梦，但这个美梦比不过在球场上踢球的美梦，他要带着热刺去踢欧冠，这是他最大的美梦。  
  
之后Gareth Bale就练习得更加勤快了，Lennon说他从没有见过Gareth这么努力过，还在阿森纳集训的Ramsey也觉得他的威尔士好友不像以前那样常常跟他打电话了，而Modric知道更多的秘密，包括Gareth只要时间允许就一定会在每个星期天去泰晤士河边闲逛，他知道Gareth以前也偶尔会去，但现在的Gareth简直就像是犯了强迫症。  
  
有次Modric和Gareth一起去了河边，Gareth带着一个足球，然后在Modirc大谈前日的比赛时Gareth一个大脚把球踢到了河上。  
  
“它不会回来了。”Gareth盯着远处水面上的足球越漂越远，然后回头朝着惊讶的好友轻描淡写地说。  
  
自此，Gareth Bale再也没有来过泰晤士河。  
  
两年后，Gareth Bale转会皇家马德里，他在一个炎热又焦灼的夏季尾端来到了西班牙的中心城市，他身着另一袭白衣站在伯纳乌的草皮上朝着现场的三万人挥手致意，他高兴得不得了，至少是已经把在飞机上时突然冒出来的莫名失落给忘得一干二净。他也暂时可以忘记他在飞机上望着底下的大海时恍惚听到的塞壬歌声。  
  
他跟随皇马重回欧洲巅峰，他们再次夺得了欧冠，一切都看起来那么的美好，他无法带着热刺踢欧冠，至少他帮助皇马赢得了第十冠，他将铭记史册，他的名字将跟一座奖杯永存。然而连他自己都意外的是，他反而感觉到一阵让他无法畅快呼吸的空虚。他受到了人鱼的 **祝福** ，还受到了人鱼的 **诅咒** 。  
  
有时候他脑子里会想，叫Cristiano的人鱼身材那么好，又那么矫健，他如果是一个人类，一定能成为一个耀眼世界的球星。这个时候的他只能在心底痛苦地承认，他爱人鱼，他爱Cristiano，他欠Cristiano一句“我爱你”。但Gareth Bale觉得他自己永远都没有弥补的机会了。 **几乎** 。  
  
所以当Gareth在阳光海岸度假时，连他自己都不敢相信他能再次见到那个熟悉的面容和熟悉的鱼尾。  
  
“你看起来依然还那么的蠢，还有你的发型，究竟是遭到了什么灾？”人鱼半趴在浅水滩盯着他喋喋不休地说着，脸上挂着明亮的浅笑，肤色一如过去那样的像美味的巧克力。Gareth惊得呆住了半分钟，他摘下自己的墨镜，丢下手里的相机直直冲向了人鱼，趟进浅滩一把将人鱼抱在了怀里，像要把人鱼揉烂那样用力。  
  
“你……你都去哪儿了？”Gareth哑声喊着，声音里全是明显的颤抖。  
  
“Gareth，”Cristiano回拥住他轻声安慰着，唤着他的名字，人鱼的脸靠在Gareth的颈窝，小声说，“我捡回了你的球。”Gareth这才发现了在浅滩上一沉一浮的足球，分明就是他三年前他在泰晤士河边踢出去的那一个。巨大的懊悔和欣喜瞬间就浇在了他的头顶上，让他不知道是该笑还是该哭。  
  
“你笑得真难看，”Cristiano撇了撇嘴看着Gareth的表情说，“而且你不适合这个哭相。”在Cristiano抬手抹着Gareth脸颊的时候，Gareth才反应过来他自己已经哭得在抽噎了。  
  
“对不起，Cris，”他捧起人鱼的脸颊猛吸了口气认真地说，“我……我爱你。”  
  
“我也爱你，笨蛋。”  
  
大海是一个巨大的隐喻，人鱼是爱情的隐喻。无论是一天还是十四天，Gareth知道自己是已经被绑在这个隐喻上无法逃离了，但如果是Cristiano的话，他还是愿意牵扯一下这命运的红绳。  
  
  
  
  
“Cris，我做了一个梦……我梦到我回到了英国，回到了热刺，你还记得我跟你说过热刺的吧？然后我还转会到了皇马，真不敢相信，我完成了我的梦想，我拿到了欧冠，我在大巴车上和队友一起狂欢，Luka醉得不行，我们在一起跳舞唱歌，我从来不喝酒的，但那时候我还是喝了一点。然后你猜怎么着？你带着一颗球出现在阳光海岸，我三年没见到你了，我都激动哭了。够荒谬吧？”  
  
当然，这只是一个隐喻。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
